


he must have stolen it

by roami



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roami/pseuds/roami
Summary: Naruto turned around, absolute desperation seeping out of him. “Sasuke, you're going insane! Go to sleep, forget the movie!”





	he must have stolen it

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be working on my wip but eh. Enjoy 694 words of pure crack.

There was too much movement. The park was quiet at the heart of night and not a single breeze came through. Still, it was too much to take in. Sasuke's eyes gave off a dim red glow, prominent in the darkness. Every falling leaf caught his attention. Every rustle of grass made him jump. He was completely and utterly focused, but it wasn't helping him. _At all_.

 

He'd been there for hours. His eyes were starting to ache from the strain. It was too cloudy for moonlight to be of any use. Sasuke deactivated the sharingan and glared at the tree in front of him. This was useless. He should just own up to his mistake instead of wasting his time looking for something that might not be in the park at all.

 

Sasuke grit his teeth. This was too trivial to humiliate himself over. He'd do one more quick sweep. If he didn't see the accursed thing, he could use his skills as a shinobi and make a copy. Simple as that. He might be able to pull it off without anyone noticing. If only he'd looked at the string of numbers on it…

 

The sun had risen. Kakashi walked by but didn't detect him. Sasuke jumped out of the tree once Kakashi had left his range of vision. He couldn't let anyone know that he'd lost it.

 

“Yo, Sasuke!” Naruto yelled. Sasuke cringed and plastered on a smile before turning around. Naruto took one look at him and stepped away, expression a mixture of horrified and curious.

 

“Hey, Naruto.”

 

The curiosity was gone, replaced by sheer terror. “Are you okay?” he asked cautiously. “You look like a raccoon, y'know. And why are you _smiling_?”

 

Sasuke hadn't looked at a mirror in days. Most of his time was spent at the park, searching for something that may very well be in another country.

 

“I didn't notice?” Sasuke's eye twitched. At least he'd been insightful enough to switch off the sharingan early so he didn't look like he'd been crying blood.

 

“ _Right_ ,” Naruto said, drawing out the word skeptically. He pulled a handful of movie tickets out of his pocket, waving them around. “You still coming? Sakura's waiting for us at the theater.”

 

Sasuke stared at him, dumbfounded. The tickets clearly read ‘THE ADVENTURES OF PRINCESS FUUN’ with a little name of whose ticket it was and a short string of numbers following that. He'd been looking for that little slip of paper for the past four nights and Naruto had had it the entire time.

 

“Uh, Sasuke?” Naruto asked, backing up a bit more. Sasuke's hands tightened and his fingers curled together threateningly. “Is that a no? We're in this movie, remember?”

 

Sasuke growled and lunged for the ticket. He grabbed it before Naruto could dart away, tearing it out of his hand. Naruto shrieked and tried to make a run for it but Sasuke threw a kunai directly into his path.

 

Naruto turned around, absolute desperation seeping out of him. “Sasuke, you're going insane! Go to sleep, forget the movie!”

 

Sasuke's sneer softened into a slight frown. His eyes flicked downwards to stare at the ticket in his hand. There was a certain amount of satisfaction that came with having it in his hand after all the effort he put in to find it, but anger still bubbled in his gut. He specifically remembered placing the ticket carefully on the table next to his bed. That could only mean that Naruto had come into his room to steal it.

 

(In fact, it had been Kakashi who came to steal it as he'd never gotten his own, forced to make a copy of it to watch ~~himself~~ his lovely students on screen.)

 

Sasuke glanced around, making sure there were no civilians around before stuffing the movie ticket into his back pocket. He entered a stance, one of the basic ones that they learned at the academy that Naruto _should_ recognize so that Sasuke wouldn't have to say anything. The other boy only seemed confused. Sasuke reminded himself that Naruto had passed at the bottom of the class. His eye twitched again.

 

“Square up.”


End file.
